The Big Swap
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: After experimenting with the Pokemon Manaphy. Captain Falcon and Snake accidentally let it loose within the mansion where it continued to cause mischief among the Smashers. What has this cute Legendary Pokemon done to the Smashers? Read and find out. Three-shot at best. No particular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a piece I decided to do. I wondered if I should include this within "Jobs, Money, and Discord" however, the way I wrote it makes it so that it wouldn't fit anywhere within the current timeline of that fic. So I decided to make this a standalone. What this was originally going to be, I'll explain way at the bottom as well as the many notes on why I didn't make this part of the "Jobs, Money, and Discord" continuity.**

 **XoXoX**  
 **Smashing Days.**

It was a peaceful day like no other. Sun is shining, birds are chirping, bunnies are hopping, fish are splashing, flies are annoying others to no end. But that all ended when a huge eruption happened within large mansion that sat on top of a hill, mostly away from civilization. That eruption wasn't unlike any other eruption however. Let us go inside the mansion and find out what the eruption was.

In the living room, where one of the ridiculously huge televisions were, stood two people. One a woman, the other a man. The woman was pretty tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The man, while shorter than the woman, was average at best. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. The difference being that the woman's ears were round and normal and answered the name Rosalina, the man had pointed ears and answered the name Link. What was the eruption?

"What is going on here?" Another woman, known as Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom; Peach asked as she walked in.

A boy; who looked similar to the man, but much shorter and toonish looking, hid behind the couch; "They're arguing again." He answered.

Peach looked at the two name calling each other, "Will you two stop it?" She called out. Immediately the two were silent, crossed their arms, and looked away from each other. "What are you two fighting about this time?" She asked as she too, crossed her arms.

Rosalina looked at her, "He says its his turn to watch Tv, but he had it last time." She answered.

Link then interrupted her, "You took it from me last time; that doesn't count!" He pointed out.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

And the two continued that.

Peach rubbed her temples; "I swear you two are the most immaturest adult Smashers in the building." She muttered quietly. "Alright you two. Go to your rooms. No one gets the Tv." She scolded.

The two looked at her skeptical.

Peach felt awkward; "Well, that always worked for the other kids." She muttered to herself.

Link sighed, "Forget watching Tv, I'm going out." He muttered as he left the room.

Toon Link; who was still behind the couch, saw that Rosalina may as well lost interest in the Tv as well, so he hopped over, grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv. Ness taught him how to use the remote.

Rosalina looked scornfully at the Hero with daggers in her eyes.

Peach noticed this, "If I may ask, what caused such an... excruciating relationship between you two?" She asked. Before Rosalina had joined the mansion, she would randomly be invited as a guest as a potential newcomer to the tournament. During her visits, Peach had the wondrous idea of trying to hook these two up, since Link's relationship with Zelda pretty much...went no where after she joined up with Ike. The lack of her having potential suitors pretty much helped that fact. King Dedede was also in on this, but let's leave that for another story.

"It's a long story." She answered, not wanting to go into basics. The story was indeed long; three stories actually, but like above, let's leave that for another time. She then sighed and became her usual calm and graceful self once more, "By the way. When Link and I went go check the mail, this letter came in for you." She explained and produced a letter from her sleeve.

"Uh huh..." Peach muttered slowly as she grabbed the letter. "By the way, how was your guys trip there?" She asked as she opened the letter.

"Horrifying." She answered lowering her arms, "While Link wasn't the problem there. They were going to film commercials and tried to assign me and Link in some Axe Commercial. While Link was enthusiastic of chopping wood, we were immediately crestfallen when they were talking about some spray on." Rosalina explained. Peach raised an eyebrow at this. "We immediately quit the job."She added.

Peach kept quiet and looked at the letter. There was a plus for the two, while they annoyed and possibly hated each other, they would team up when something more annoying came along. She then read the letter and immediately, her eyes widened at the news.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked, immediately noticing her changed expression.

Peach didn't say a word and left without much comment.

Rosalina kept silent and watch Peach leave the room.

"Hey, Rosalina!" Toon Link called out, "Can I play with your Luma?" He asked.

Rosalina lifted her wand and out popped a star-shaped creature who joyously went to Toon Link. She continued to wonder what was the cause of her concern.

 **Elsewhere on the mansion**

Ganondorf was walking along. Bored out of his mind, he would often go on walks around the mansion and get himself lost. The mansion was huge and it was common for some Smashers to get lost. In fact, he was starting to believe that those that were in the second tournament, but absent ever since were in fact lost in the mansion. He wasn't trying to look for them, but he was quite curious if what he thought was true. If he did get lost and someone else found him, he wouldn't admit that he was lost.

However, on this particular walk, he stumbled across a curious scenario. Normally he wouldn't care, but curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate a room where Captain Falcon and Snake were...doing something. In the middle of them was a strange blue creature that was almost heart-shaped.

As he entered, the two immediately took notice and stood straight, "Normally I wouldn't care, but what are you two doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Notice anything?" Captain Falcon asked as he gestured both him and Snake.

Ganondorf remained quiet with his arms crossed.

"Watch this." Snake added.

Snake then reared his fist and flames all of a sudden engulfed his first. As he threw his punch, the flames moved to take shape of a falcon. He then jumped up and pointed his foot. As that happened, flames engulfed his foot and he slammed down in a fiery strike. Captain Falcon then somehow produced a landmine in the back and a bazooka where he then controlled it to move around a bit. He then rolled forward into a crawl and popped a grenade which he threw behind him. Snake then straightened his body and let out his fist while flapping his fingers twice (Captain Falcon's taunt.) while Captain Falcon produced a box out of nowhere and he hid inside it. Then his explosives exploded behind them as if to show that they were (trying) being awesome.

Ganondorf remained unfazed and continued with his usual look and crossed arms.

"Notice anything yet?" Captain Falcon asked as he stood up.

"All I see is you two acting like retards." Ganondorf gave a brutal honest opinion.

Snake snapped his fingers and as he done that, the creature that was between them floated up; shouting "Manaphy" and as he done that, it took the hearts from them and switched them. "We were able to use this little guy to switch our minds and with that, our original skills!" Snake exclaimed quite happily.

Ganondorf continued to keep his original look.

Captain Falcon sighed, "This is pretty cool. You have to agree." He replied.

As the bounty hunter continued to point out the pros of their experiment, the Pokemon smelled a curious aroma and went off to investigate it.

As Captain Falcon continued to speak, Ganondorf noticed the Pokemon leaving, "Aren't we suppose to keep Pokemon within their Pokeballs unless needed?" He pointed out as he watched the Pokemon leave.

Snake and Captain Falcon looked at each other before dashing out to look for the Pokemon who was surprisingly gone.

Ganondorf watched as the two panicked. He sighed, he continued to walk about and get lost.

 **In the kitchen**

Zelda and Marth stood in the kitchen as the former was trying to cook and the latter was trying to guide her. Link came walking in, still mumbling ancient Hylian curses as he was once again ripped away from the television. He became curious of what the two were doing. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Zelda had some cream all over her face and her dress was getting dirty from flour and sugar, "I'm tired of my servants cooking for me, so I'm learning how to cook." She explained as he threw in five eggs in a bowl without cracking them. She then looked away to look for this thing called gingerspice.

Marth looked at Zelda's bowl and notice the eggs weren't cracked and that it was too many for a cake. He immediately took three out and grabbed the other two before skillfully cracking them without getting any shells in. He retreated just in time for Zelda to turn around and dumped a handful of gingerspice. "I'm just trying to keep her from burning down the mansion." He pointed out his reasoning.

Link looked at the mess Zelda has made, "Where's Ike? He's usually around one of you two." He replied.

Marth pointed his finger to the backdoor, "He's out there trying to teach Lucina how to work a barbeque. Don't ask me why she wants to know how." He answered as he used a scoop to grab most of the spice out.

Link looked out and saw Ike and Lucina standing next to a barbeque and already had a cooked burger at the side. Without delay, he went out to inspect his curiosity.

As he walked towards them, he looked to the side to see Mario and Luigi playing Golf. As he looked away, a blue creature floated out of the window and made its way to the man cooking a burger. This is what caused it to leave Snake and Captain Falcon. It looked at the burger and already its mouth was watering...although that would be strange since most of its body is composed of water. Anyways, it wanted the burger, so it turned invisible and hastily made its way towards it. As it reached the burger, it looked around to see that no one was looking. Seeing no one was, it grabbed the burger and rushed inside the kitchen to eat it.

Link arrived and Ike turned around to place another burger on the plate, only to see one of his burgers was gone. He then looked at Link, "You could have at least asked to have one." He called out annoyed at the fact that he couldn't eat his burger yet.

Link was confused, "What?" He looked at the plate only to see the one burger on there, so he wasn't sure why Ike was currently getting annoyed.

Ike decided to drop it, "Never mind." He muttered and turned back to the grill.

"So what are you two doing?" Link asked as Lucina grabbed a piece of cheese.

Ike looked at Link, "I'm teaching her how to cook a burger." He answered obviously.

Lucina turned as well, "I wanted to learn how to cook for my father." She answered as she turned her attention back to the grill.

Ike looked at it as well, "Now gently place the cheese on top of the burger. You don't want to waste any cheese." He explained. Link stood at the side and inspected their progress.

Lucina began to sweat. She swallowed audibly and cause the other two men to look at each other awkwardly. She became nervous when she held the cheese, which cause the two men to look at her weird.

"This isn't rocket science." Link muttered.

At that, Lucina dropped the cheese perfectly onto the burger. However, for some reason, it went poof before erupting into huge flames. Lucina became startled, flailing backwards and elbowed Link in the eye. Link otherwise caught her, but when she hit him, he lost his balance and fell back, causing her to trip and fall back onto him, hitting the back of her head on his face.

Back inside the mansion, the Legendary Pokemon was enjoying the burger it took. It always enjoyed man-made foods even though it probably wasn't good for it. It then noticed Marth and Zelda attempting to cook. Well, the female was trying to cook, the male was fixing things. It then got an idea, it raised its stubby little arms and took the hearts of the two Smashers, before switching them into each others body. After that, it went invisible and went somewhere else. As it switched their hearts, they stopped in their tracks before regaining their bearings and continued to cook a cake.

Back outside, Ike grabbed a fire extinguisher at the side and put out the fire. "Does this always happen?" He asked as he witness one of the weirder things about Lucina.

Link groaned and Lucina widened her eyes as she realized why, "I'm sorry, Sir Link. I didn't mean to..." She began to apologized as she got up and looked at Link, "Whoa..." She muttered.

Ike otherwise smiled, "Wow, you better get yourself checked out friend." He responded. While true, his injury wasn't really anything to laugh at, that value was deeply lost when they learned that they were able to heal most injuries.

Link continued to groan as he held his eye. "How does it look?" He asked as he felt a huge swollen spot around his eye.

Ike then got a bright idea, "Hold on." He muttered and reared his fist and punched Link in the other eye hard enough to knock him back down. This may or may not have been for taking his burger.

"Sir Ike!" Lucina called out, helping the poor Hylian up.

"Now you look like a raccoon!" Ike finished. Ever since he discovered that injuries heal miraculously here, he's been 'accidentally' inflicting injuries on others, nothing too bad.

"Now I can't see." Link muttered annoyed. Likewise, once he learned on how fast injuries were treated here, most of them were just annoyances by now.

"I'll guide you to the infirmary." Lucina proposed as she grabbed his hand and wrist, leading him inside.

Ike just looked on, "You still want your burgers?" Ike asked as he looked at the frozen patties that laid in a cooler. Seeing Lucina not answering him, he figured that was a no.

Lucina led Link within the kitchen where she saw a puzzling sight. While a princess, she figured Zelda wouldn't know how to cook as she could always ask her servants to cook for her. As her ancestor Marth shown, he didn't know how to cook and as such, Zelda was fixing whatever mess Marth would make. That's what she figured anyways. It seems while they were cooking, the two made the kitchen incredibly smokey that it was impossible to see each others face there.

Seeing their presence went unnoticed, Lucina decided to go on her original goal and help the Hylian to the infirmary. Only to remember that she doesn't know where the infirmary was.

"Sir Link, where is the infirmary?" She asked as she looked at the Hylian.

Link sighed, he didn't want to seem rude, but he never liked being called formally, "You don't have to call me Sir. Just Link will be fine." He pointed out, "Anyways, seeing as you lead us somewhere, I wouldn't know now. Maybe I can pinpoint our location if you describe where we are." He explained.

Lucina looked around, "Well, we are in a hallway..." She describe their current location.

"Okay. We have many hallways." Link quickly pointed out.

"There are doors..." Lucina gave a very accurate description of what was in the hallway.

"Anything on the walls?" Link quickly asked.

"Nope. The doors are unmarked and nothing are on the walls." She describe what she saw.

"Is there anything else?" Link asked with little hints of frustration.

"There are many passages."

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere." Link replied, cutting her off.

Lucina sighed, knowing she has currently annoyed the Hero, "Sorry." She apologized. She then looked around, "If only someone else showed up..." She muttered quietly.

As luck would have it, Rosalina showed up walking along peacefully. Deciding she wanted to get lost too.

Lucina sort of knew of their little rivalry; not that she understands why they hated each other, but she probably wouldn't agree to lead him to the infirmary. So she devised on how to get her to co-operate. "Lady Rosalina." She called out, grabbing her attention. To keep her attention, she probably needed to hide Link. Looking around, she saw a closet, so she opened it and quickly shoved Link in there who made a protest, but otherwise went unheard. "I am in need to get to the infirmary. Do you know where it is?" She asked.

Rosalina thought she heard a crash, but quickly disregarded it when Lucina asked her a question, "Well, for starters, your in the wrong area. Nothing is beyond this area except maybe those who are lost." She pointed out.

"Can you take me there?" She asked, putting her plan in action.

"Sure." Rosalina agreed.

"Promise?" Lucina added.

Rosalina tilted her head, confused, "I promise." She agreed, "Why do you need to get to the infirmary?" She asked, noticing that she had other intentions and to top it off, she looked like she didn't need to go.

Lucina then quickly opened the door she threw Link in, "I need to get him to the infirmary." She quickly stated.

Rosalina immediately lowered her visible eye, however, it changed to a raised eyebrow when she saw the Hylian with a mop on his head and what appeared to be two black eyes. "I just remembered, I need to look for someone in this area." She quickly changed her mind and turned around.

Lucina however, grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving, "Nope. You promised to take me to the infirmary, so your going to keep it." She completely devised her plan.

Rosalina sighed, "Fine. I suppose I'll lead YOU to the infirmary, but your holding his hand." She quickly pointed out.

Lucina smiled, "This is what happens when your friends with a brilliant tactician." She pointed out.

Link only sighed, "I don't even know what's going on." He muttered as he spitted out a dust bunny that managed to get in his mouth.

 **Later (Actually five minutes.)**

Lucina soon came to regret having Link and Rosalina within the same vicinity. Ever since they took off from their location, Rosalina and Link quickly started to argue. Something over the television, something she wouldn't understand. Not to mention that her hand was getting sore as Link tightened his grip whenever Rosalina said something offensive. So after Link called Rosalina a shoopuff, she decided she had enough.

"Will you two stop it? It's starting to feel like I'm the oldest and most mature here." She quickly pointed out. While true, these two ages were vague at best, Lucina was sure that she was the youngest out of these three.

Link turned around, "She started it." He called out stubbornly.

Lucina sighed, "Seriously?" She muttered.

Even though she asked them to stop, they quickly escalated into another argument, this time involving a Luma that wanted to murder Link for some reason. So she decided to do something probably no one else has done. She swung Link in front of her and placed her foot on his back and shoved him towards Rosalina, "Just kiss and make up already." She called out metaphorically.

Being shoved, Link bumped into Rosalina; with their heads barely missing each other, but they caught each other. "I'm not kiss..." Link called out; who took Lucina's meaning literally.

But before he finished however, a silhouette bumped into them, causing their heads to collide with each other. Lucina looked at this in awe, she didn't mean for this to happen. She looked at their attacker and saw it was Captain Falcon, who quickly got up and began running again, "Sorry, I'm in a rush!" He called out as he disappeared within the hallway.

Lucina looked back at Rosalina and Link who were unconscious, "Oh you got to be kidding me." She muttered as she was now lost with no one to guide her back.

As luck would have it, Ganondorf showed up who was walking along menacingly.

Lucina quickly perked up, "Perfect, now you can lead me to the infirmary..." She started out requesting walking out in the middle of the hallways.

Ganondorf didn't say anything, but he stopped and crossed his arms; paying attention to the blue haired princess. Not that he cared or anything, but he was wondering what happened to the two on the floor. Hearing a noise, he looked to the side and saw Snake running at a high speed. Here, he quickly deduced that the two haven't found the Pokemon yet.

Running at a high speed, Snake didn't noticed the Ylissean Princess and crashed into her, banging her head into the wall. Snake however quickly got up and continued to run.

As Snake disappeared, he noticed that Lucina wasn't getting up and was in fact, unconscious. He sighed, he supposed he was done getting lost within the mansion and decided to do a good deed and transport all these three to the infirmary. He figured he can easily carry the girls, but he wondered how he can transport Link. He then produced a rope, tying it around his waist and the other end on Link's foot. (He was face down.) He picked up Rosalina and placed her over his right shoulder and bend with his knees to pick up Lucina, holding her under his left arm. With all three in tow, he went towards the infirmary, dragging Link's face across the floor.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain Pokemon decided to reappear behind him and it looked at the three unconscious Smashers. Seeing that it may have caused mishap earlier, it decided to switch the hearts of the three. So it rose its stubby arms, retracting their hearts and placing them within each other.

Feeling a strange sensation, Ganondorf stopped in his tracks. He looked back and saw nothing. Thinking it was nothing, he resumed his destination, stilling dragging Link's face across the floor.

What everyone didn't know that tonight was going to be exciting to say the least.

 **XoXoX**

 **What could have been: Meaning that something else was originally planned, but changed last minute.**

 **I originally made this a Journey Note. I'll not go into details of what was going to transpire, in case I want to recycle later on. I made too many continuity nods to "Jobs, Money, and Discord" which got to the point where it could happen within the fic. So I rewrote a couple of things and tried my best to hide evidence of a Journey Note happening. I'd like to say that the Journey Note series will always remain within its own continuity. If you aren't sure what the Journey Notes are, just know that it is basically a Link x Harem series (Of a sort) that you should only read if you like insane stuff, because that series can get pretty crazy and sanity challenging.**

 **Alluding to my "Jobs, Money, and Discord" Lucina still has problems of putting cheese on a burner. It instantly combusts and erupts into flames for some reason.**

 **I was going to make this a one-shot, but seeing what I had in mind was going to take longer than I intended, I decided to make it a two-shot minimum or perhaps three-shot at best.**

 **As Snake and Captain Falcon showed up there, the Pokemon Manaphy has the ability to switch hearts with people. In this case, it switched everyone's mind and they are in each others bodies.**

 **Marth = Zelda**  
 **Link = ?**  
 **Rosalina = ?**  
 **Lucina = ?**

 **I did not intend to include Lucina as one of the people to experience this mishap, I just went with it. There may have been more people involved, just wait and see whom I've decided to have fun with.**

 **If I seemingly copied someone's idea, please know I had no knowledge of it and as such I apologize.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter, Captain Falcon and Snake had been experimenting with the Legendary Pokemon; Manaphy who can swap hearts of other individuals. Due to the distraction of Ganondorf; they inadvertently let Manaphy free and it continues to roam the mansion, swapping hearts of others whom it deems could use a little loosening up. Now let us see what mayhem will transpire.**

 **I do not own Super Smash Bros. or anything related to it. The only thing I'm making is laughs (Hopefully) with this story.**

 **For quick reference; this is how we're going to identify the characters. It will be identified by X/Y The X being the voice and the Y being the body. So Marth and Zelda swapped bodies last chapter, so if I want to focus on Marth, I'll identify it as Marth/Zelda. If I want to focus on Zelda, then it'll be Zelda/Marth. Make sense? The pronouns will also use the voice's gender. So I'll have Marth/Zelda as He, His, Him, etc. Anyways, let's read. Are you confused? So am I!**

 **Tip: If you can't make sense of who is who, just cover the right name. The left name will tell you who is in command.**

 **XoXoX**

"Ow..." Link's voice groaned. He opened his eyes and found it throbbing. He rubbed his head and sat up on the bed where he was laid. He finally focused his eyes and saw that he was not in his room. "Where am I?" He muttered as he looked around. The bed he was in had light-blue blankets with star patterns and the ceiling was decorated with stars. It didn't take him long to figure out where he is, "Peach must have had me transported to Rosalina's room. That woman..." He called out annoyed. He shook his head and got his thoughts straight, "Well, I'm not staying here." He replied and stood up, only to find himself feeling lighter than usual. "That blow in the head must be bad if I feel light-headed." He continued to explain to himself and left the room.

As he walked the halls, he passed by several people (Those who often stay up at night.) who gave him confusing looks. While he was oblivious to their thoughts, he figured they weren't used to seeing him up this late. Finally he got to his room and opened it; using his personal code to open the lock. He didn't waste time going back to bed, so he gently walked over there and flopped down. However, before he could fall back asleep, he was interrupted when a male screamed from within his bathroom. Opening his eyes confused, he got back onto his feet and looked at his personal bathroom and slowly walked towards it.

When he got in there and saw the source; he couldn't help but release a rather feminine scream. Confused at his own scream, he pushed the source aside and looked at the mirror, only to release another feminine scream.

"What-what-what is happening?" He asked at the male who let out the scream.

The male looked at him, "How did this even happen?" He asked.

"This can't be happening." Link muttered, "How did we switch bodies?" He asked himself. He then looked at the male, "Who are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Rosalina! If your Link, then your in my body." The male; revealed to be Rosalina in Link's body. To set this straight, Link is in Rosalina's body as well.

"This better not be one of Peach's pranks." Link/Rosalina muttered as he continued to look in the mirror. "Better yet, this has to be a dream." He added as he turned around; unable to comprehend that fact.

Rosalina/Link got an idea, "Wait. Read something." She mentioned. Link/Rosalina looked at her confused, "If we're dreaming; then we shouldn't be able to identify the words." She explained as she grabbed a mouth-wash and handed it to Link/Rosalina.

"Your right." He called out and grabbed his mouth-wash and looked at the letters; _"Mode D'Emploi: Adultes et enfants de 6 ans et plus..."_ He muttered before looking away, "We are dreaming. I don't understand what that means." He revealed as if he was relieved.

Rosalina/Link grabbed the mouth-wash and looked at it. She then looked at him, "That's French, you whum-bass." She pointed out as she flipped the container around and hit him on the head. **(Quick AN: You have no idea how long I waited to use that joke.)**

Link/Rosalina sighed, "So we're not dreaming?" He asked annoyed and crestfallen.

"Unfortunately..." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Link/Rosalina brightened up, "We should go see Doctor Mario." He suggested.

There, they agreed on it and left the room.

 **At the infirmary**

Mario; who was dressed in his doctor outfit, walked in yawning; "I was-a all cozy and-a comfortable in my bed, when all of a sudden you guys called in sick." He complained as he stretched his arms. Peach; who was tired and yawning as well, walked in behind him as well.

Link/Rosalina looked at him, "Sorry, but this is serious." He pointed out.

Doctor Mario looked at her; "Did-a Link finally get you-a pregnant?" He asked.

Link/Rosalina immediately groaned; "How can I..." He started out, only to forget that he was in Rosalina's body and as much as Mario figured, he was talking to Rosalina and not Link. "I mean- No! Of course not!" He replied.

The doctor gave a little smile, "Alright, what kind-a ailment are you struck with?" He asked.

The two victims looked at each other, "We don't know how to say this, but..." Rosalina/Link called out.

"We're in each others bodies." Link/Rosalina pointed out.

Doctor Mario and Peach looked at each other skeptical before looking at the two, unsure if they were telling the truth or if they were trying to get pay back for Peach in which case Doctor Mario had no position here. So without much more thought, Doctor Mario turned to leave the room and go back to bed.

"Wait! You can't leave us in this predicament." Both Link and Rosalina called out simultaneously.

Before Doctor Mario could get another word in, two more patients ran in, with an obviously panicked expression on their faces. These were in fact Marth and Zelda.

Doctor Mario stood straight and with his tired brain, he made a guess, "Let me-a guess. You two switched-a bodies too?" He muttered and crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Marth and Zelda answered simultaneously.

Doctor Mario continued to remain quiet, he then flung his arms up, "I'm going to-a bed." He concluded and went towards the door.

The four continued to protest, trying to get Doctor Mario to fix them.

"You have to help us. Your the Doctor!" Link/Rosalina pointed out.

"I don't want to be in his body for another minute! Fix this!" Rosalina/Link demanded.

"She blew up the kitchen with my body! You know what damage that could do to my reputation?" Marth/Zelda replied.

"He managed to make a supreme cake with my body! You know what damage that could do to my reputation?" Zelda/Marth had a slightly different reason than the previous statement.

"I'm just here for the laughs!" Peach/Peach piped in.

Doctor Mario's eye was slightly twitching, "I'm a Doctor! Not a magician! Go see-a Master Hand or someone else." He pointed out his profession.

Just before he could turn around, another voiced chimed in, "What's all this commotion about?" A tone similar to a certain dark wizard snapped in.

They all looked to the door, wondering what was wrong with him until they saw a blue-haired swordswoman, "I was just walking about plotting to rule Hyrule when all of a sudden you idiots started arguing..." The intruder continued ranting on how the planning of taking over Hyrule was interrupted by their outburst.

They all looked at each other in confusion while this swordswoman had the attitude of a dark sorcerer. "Lucina?" Marth/Zelda called out.

'Lucina' looked at Zelda, "Why are you calling me Lucina you pampered royal princess who-" She continued to rant.

Marth/Zelda then dug around himself before realizing he was feeling up another body. Stopping his actions, he turned towards Zelda; who inhabited his body, placing his hand behind the breastplate he wore and grabbed out a pocket mirror.

Link and Rosalina looked at each other in confusion. They weren't sure why Marth would carry a pocket mirror around.

Anyways, Marth/Zelda walked closer to Lucina who was still ranting and in fact called Zelda a shoopuff. As she continued to argue, Marth/Zelda held up the mirror in front of her face.

Lucina was completely quiet before letting out a very feminine scream.

After quickly explaining what they know so already established that it was Ganondorf who inhabited Lucina's body, so he decided to do what most sensible people would do in this situation, "You better fixed this Mario!" He demanded.

Doctor Mario again rubbed his temples, "It's three o'clock in the-a morning! It's too-a early to figure anything out!" He called out.

"Wait." Rosalina/Link called out. "If Ganondorf is here, then where's Lucina?" She asked.

At that moment, they heard a very disturbing yell coming from across the mansion. Without second thought, they all ran towards the yell. Except for Mario who lied down in a patients bed and went back to sleep.

They eventually reached the source of the yell which Ganondorf/Lucina called out, "That's my room." He then tried to kick it down majestically. However, he has forgotten he inhabited a smaller body, which meant weaker muscles, which meant his kicks aren't as strong, which meant he hurt himself and recoiled in pain by falling onto the floor.

The others looked at him get back onto his feet with a noticeable limp. He then decided to open the door with his own personal code. "Stupid little princess..." He muttered as he turned the knob and opened the door.

They all stepped in and they were very confused in and awe of what they saw in front of them. While true Ganondorf had his room in the color scheme of black, brown, red, purple, and various other colors that suited him. Instead of making it seem sinister, it was really majestic, Marth and Zelda felt the royal atmosphere in here. While none of them came into his room before; because they had no reason to, they were expecting blood in goblets and vials with skulls lining around with tattered drapes. Instead, they saw a finely furnished couch in front of a tv he managed to work himself, a royal armchair in front of bookshelves with a book opened half-ways; the book being War and Peace. There was even a beautiful painting of the Smash Mansion in the sunset.

Oh, and they were surprised to see Ganondorf cowering before a (majestic) mirror.

Ganondorf/Lucina walked ahead; "Stop dawdling. Get her out of my room." He commanded as he made way to Lucina in his body.

Upon sight of him in her body caused Lucina/Ganondorf let out another yell.

The former let out a sigh and had an annoyed face. Something people wouldn't really see on Lucina's face.

 **After quickly informing her**

So they finally decided to go see Master Hand and tell them of their entire predicament. So they all stood in front of the hands majestic door and gazed upon it. Peach still remained with them as she was quite curious on what caused this to happen. Dr. Mario still laid asleep in the infirmary. She kept her reasons unknown, but both Link and Rosalina knew it would involve them or whoever she decides to experiment on.

Either way, many weren't thrilled of waking up Master Hand in the middle of the night. He was quite moody if he was awakened any other time besides morning. The only one who acted without thought since Master Hand pretty much yelled at him every day, Ganondorf/Lucina walked up and banged on the door very hard. Of course, being in a smaller body and having weaker muscles, he managed to hurt himself again.

"Do you need to have such tiny muscles?" Ganondorf/Lucina called out towards Lucina/Ganondorf, who only shrugged her (huge) shoulders.

Discarding that, they looked at the door and noticed Master Hand wasn't answering. So Ganondorf/Lucina banged the door again, this time a little softer.

"Don't bruise up my hand." Lucina/Ganondorf called out towards him. Likewise, he shrugged his (tiny) shoulders.

Again, they noticed Master Hand wasn't answering. "Is he even here?" Link/Rosalina asked.

Zelda/Marth crossed her arms and looked down, "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him since the other day. Not even during supper." She mentioned.

Rosalina/Link started to dig in her temporary pouch, knowing Link carried his items in there and brought out his hookshot. "How do you work this?" She asked as she observed it.

Link/Rosalina took notice of this, "Hey, don't just go touching my goods." He muttered.

"Believe me, I don't really want to touch your goods either." She answered in retaliation.

Peach snickered.

He only sighed, "You aim and pull the trigger." He gave her the instructions.

Rosalina/Link looked up and aimed at the doorknob and pulled the trigger. Surprisingly being precise, she managed to hit her target and pulled the device, turning the doorknob and opening the door slightly.

Ganondorf/Lucina looked at himself, "You! Push the door open." He directed to Lucina/Ganondorf.

Likewise, she only motioned herself, "Me?" She asked.

"No, the giant hulking guy whose body your inhabiting." He snarked and rubbed his forehead, "Yes, you." He added.

Lucina/Ganondorf lowered her eyes at him, but she did as she was told and pushed the massive door open with ease. Something she thought she wouldn't be able to do in her own body.

With the door open, all the Smashers entered the room and noticed Master Hand was absent. The door to Crazy Hand's room was open and inspection showed that he was absent as well.

"Typical..." Marth/Zelda muttered, "The two are never around when you need them most." He noted as he crossed his arms.

"Let's check the bed." Link/Rosalina suggested and they all went to climb Master Hand's (giant) bed.

Ganondorf and Lucina, despite being in each others bodies, climbed with ease. Rosalina and Zelda who were in Link's and Marth's body respectively noted that it was a bit easier to climb. Peach just used her abilities to float up instead of having to climb. Link and Marth however, found that the dresses limited their movements, not be able to raise their legs as high as they used to.

"How do you guys climb with these dresses?" Link/Rosalina pointed out.

Rosalina/Link looked down, "I don't. I just levitate and float myself to the top." She mentioned before pulling herself onto the bed.

"Marth. Just focus your energy and you'll be able to teleport up here." Zelda/Marth suggested to him.

The two looked at each other, "Alright, let's try this." Link muttered to himself and breathed deeply. Taken by surprise, he started to float up. Being taken by surprise, he went up faster than he anticipate and started flailing around trying to upright himself.

Marth only looked amused before trying this Farore's Wind; as Zelda calls it, to get himself up to the bed, "Alright magic. Take me up there." He called out and focused. Surprisingly, he managed to activate the magic and disappeared from the ground level... All the way to the ceiling where he was taken by surprise and started to flail around as he fell down towards the bed.

Onto the bed, Ganondorf/Lucina crossed his arms as he looked on ahead towards the pillow which had something on there. Lucina/Ganondorf looked at him, "Is that a note?" She asked, which was answered with a nod of his head.

Peach came along dusting herself off. Ignoring protests in the background as Link and Marth screamed (femininely) as they apparently collided in the air and they both fell onto the bed. She looked at the note and read it, "Me and Crazy Hand went to a private resort for a vacation. Be back within a week."

Lucina/Ganondorf widened her eyes, "Oh you got to be kidding me." She muttered. Apparently, she chose that as her phrase for this series.

Rosalina/Link walked up, "You mean their gone?" She wanted to confirm the information she heard.

"Yes." Peach answered.

Zelda/Marth came up behind, "Does that mean we're stuck in each others bodies for another week?" She asked.

"Yes." Peach again answered.

"So what's Plan C?" Link/Rosalina asked, walking up and dusting himself off.

"Plan C?" Peach turned around.

"Plan A was to see Dr. Mario. Plan B was to see Master Hand. Both are unable to help, so what's Plan C?" He added more information on the plans.

Peach crossed her arms, "Well. Until they come back, you can try to live each others lives." She suggested. She immediately saw the discomfort in their eyes, "Or you can just say you guys are unavailable for battles and stay in your rooms until they come back." She added a second option.

"I don't really like being confined." Rosalina/Link admitted.

"Can't we just tell others of our predicaments and maybe they'll help us?" Lucina/Ganondorf suggested.

Peach immediately looked at her, "We could, but where's the fun in that?" She replied, causing the others to glare at her, "I mean. You guys will be mocked by the unsympathetic ones..."

Far off; Wolf, Wario, Waluigi, Falco, Captain Falcon, and Bowser (And countless others.) muttered in their sleep.

"...So I think it's best if you guys just act like each other." Peach concluded. Causing groans from them.

"Hold on. I recall that Snake and Captain Falcon were experimenting with Manaphy. Maybe the Pokemon can change us back." Ganondorf/Lucina remembered how this whole thing probably started.

Peach was notably crestfallen as she wanted to see how they would act in each others bodies, but figured they wouldn't want to be in each others bodies. "Crazy Hand usually keeps the Pokemon in his chambers." She noted and walked off to go retrieve it.

"Manaphy?" Lucina/Ganondorf called out.

"It's a Legendary Pokemon with the ability to swap the hearts of other individuals." Link/Rosalina explained.

Peach returned with a Master Ball in hand, "Snake returned this earlier in the day." She noted as she tossed it up and down before tossing it onto the bed. The Master Ball opened and light materialized into a sleeping Pokemon who was holding onto a burger.

"Wake up!" Ganondorf/Lucina (rudely) called out as he was starting to get tired of being within such a tiny body.

Likewise, the Pokemon woke up startled, clutching tightly onto the burger as it looked around before realizing a scary lady was threatening it. Seeing as the other individuals looked like they weren't going to help it, it raised its stubby arms and created a flash to blind them and ran away in self-defense.

After getting their bearings, Zelda looked towards Lucina whom she knew was actually Ganondorf, "You had to scare it, didn't you?" She replied.

"Why are you blaming me? Ganondorf was the one who scared it away." Link called out defensively.

...

The group was silent before taking into account that Manaphy has once again swapped their hearts.

"Dammit!" Zelda cursed. This caused Link and Marth to look at her since they know she rarely if ever, curses. Of course, she saw this and immediately revealed herself, "Yes, I'm Ganondorf, now stuck in this wenches body." He introduced himself as Ganondorf/Zelda.

"Who you calling a wench?" Peach called out. Taking offense, they assumed that was Zelda.

Peach was looking at her arms, "Why am I involved in this?" She muttered to herself continuously brushing hair away from her right eye.

Rosalina immediately frowned as Peach was in her body, "You better not do anything embarrassing to me in my body." She replied with a point of her finger.

Marth only looked at who he's in now, "Well, Sheeda always wanted me to have bigger muscles at one point." He was optimistic about his current dilemna.

Link and Lucina looked at each other, "So are you me?" Link replied as he was in Lucina's body.

Lucina/Link sighed, "I was warned that strange things can happen here when I accepted the invitation, but this?" She muttered to herself quietly.

Link/Lucina gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Welcome to Smash Mansion." He called out and sighed as he looked at what was happening in front of him.

Peach/Rosalina raised herself, "Okay, first order of business. Find the little bugger and have it fix us." She announced.

Everyone else yawned, the night finally taking its toll on them, "Can't we get some rest first? It's four in the morning." Zelda/Peach called out.

"Fine. I'm a little tired myself." Peach/Rosalina agreed to it.

So the Smashers inflicted with the strange dilemma walked to their original rooms to get some needed rest. Tomorrow they look for Manaphy and hopefully switch them back to their original bodies.

 **XoXoX**

 **While I don't know much about the whole "Can't read in a dream" bit, I did read somewhere that you are able to read in a dream, but the words change each time you look at it.**

 **Manaphy has struck again and this time added Peach to the mix and swapped everyone around again. This is who is who now.**

 **Ganondorf is in Zelda's body, who is in Peach's body, who is in Rosalina's body, who is in Marth's body, who is in Ganondorf's body. Due to an odd number being involved, Link and Lucina has swapped bodies with each other.**

 **If you were all lost about the whole X/Y thing, let me know and I'll fix it up as best as I can.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
